Portal Weaponry
The ability to wield or create weapons using portal energy. Variation of Power Weaponry. Capabilities User can to create or wield weaponry with power over gate energy, which grants the user a wide variety of pathway and entry/exit based abilities. Opening rifts to the end of time and back to send enemies through, create doors out of mundane objects in the environment with varying size & effect, summon and store various objects within a personal hammer space or pull elements from a universe away and hurl them at a desired target. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what they were created for or what level of antimatter-based ability they possess. Applications *Attack Recording *Attack Reversal *Dimensional Slicing *Partial Teleportation *Portal Interface *Selective Portal Creation *Summon Infusion *Teleportation Variations * Catoptric Teleportation * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Dimensional Weaponry ** Dimensional Artillery * Portal Artillery * Radiation Weaponry ** Radiation Artillery * Spatial Weaponry ** Spatial Artillery * Teleportation Weaponry ** Teleportation Artillery * Temporal Weaponry ** Temporal Artillery Associations *Dimensional Imprisonment *Dimensional Infusion *Door Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Matter Manipulation *Hole Manipulation **Black Hole Manipulation **White Hole Manipulation *Portal Energy Manipulation *Portal Manipulation *Stellar Weaponry ** Stellar Artillery *Solar Weaponry ** Solar Artillery *Warping Teleportation Limitations * Teleportation Negation * Space-Time Distortion can disrupt the arsenal. Known Users * Gates (DC Comics) * Mirror Master (DC Comics) * Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) * Breach (Generator Rex) * Mr. Cheeks (Kid vs. Kat) * Optimatus (Loonatics Unleashed) * Blink (Marvel Comics) * Blueno (One Piece) * Charlotte Brûlée (One Piece) * Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank franchise) * Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * The Carrier (Wildstorm Comics); via it's Door System. Known Portal Weapons * Null Void Projector (Ben 10 Series) * Boom Tube (DC Comics) * Transmatter Portal (DC Comics) * Michael's Sword (DC Comics) * Nega Bands (Marvel Comics) * Space Stone (Marvel Comics) * Time Stone (Marvel Comics) * Door Door Fruit (One Piece) * Mirror Mirror Fruit (One Piece) * Dimensional Scissors (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:Null_Void_Projector.jpg|Null Void Projector (Ben 10 Series) Mirror Master Evan McCulloch.jpg|Mirror Master (DC Comics) uses his mirror gun to create refractive portals to and from mirror world dimension. Teleportation Combat by Gates.jpeg|Gates' (DC Comics) power allows him to weaponize dimensional rifts as shield and sword. Holy Angelmon Using Heaven's Gate.gif|Magneangemon (Digimon) using his sacred sword to create a portal to the digivoid. Thanos with Infinity Gauntlet.png|The Infinite Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) Air Door.jpg|Blueno (One Piece) can weaponize entrances created out of anything via his Door Door no Mi Powers. Hekapoo.png|Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) as the maker of the Dimensional Scissors, often makes use of them as CQC weapons in battle. Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin) wormhole.gif|''Golden Tiger Claws'' (Xiaolin Showdown) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Category:Weapon Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Common Powers